


SnacCready

by Little_Rabbit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Gay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, donkey punch, leather belt, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Little_Rabbit
Summary: I was challenged to write smut using 500 words or less.Nate wanted a quick midnight Snacc. MacCready obliged. Things get... rough.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 24





	SnacCready

MacCready struggled against the restraints on his wrists, looking up at his master through steely blue eyes which shone in the dim candle light. He smirked.

"Not tight enough." He huffed, as though bored.

A sharp crack of a leather belt on a nearby table almost succeeded in making him flinch. Almost. Nate remained silent, licking his lips.

"Show off. Think you're some big man, huh?" Mac teased, excitement glinting in his eyes.

Nate cracked the belt again, disapproval flaring on his face. "You must really want it rough this time."

The belt was folded and gently placed in front of the merc's face. 

"Bite." Nate said, sternly.

Mac obeyed, biting the makeshift whip hard and holding it there.

Nate ran a gentle warm hand down his sub's back as he walked behind him, gripping Mac's firm, bare ass.

"Nod if you remember the safe word." Nate said, spitting into his own hand. 

Mac nodded, wiggling somewhat.

"Gooood." Nate purred, lubing up the length of his cock and his lover's anus.

Without any further warning, he gripped the merc's hips and pushed himself in as far as he could. He felt Mac tense up slightly and ran a soothing hand down his back, leaning forward to place a kiss on a shoulder blade.

When he felt him relax, he began a steady rhythm. Thrusting in and out, each time somehow going deeper. Mac trembled, biting down harder on the belt in his mouth and breaking into an intense sweat.

Nate growled and panted against Mac's back as he continued to take him, sweat beading on his forehead from his exertions. 

"So. Tight." He managed to grunt, reaching up to grip a fist full of the merc's hair.

Mac whimpered in pleasure, eyes screwed shut from the intensity of the moment. He bucked back against Nate, taking him in completely.

"I'm gonna. Ah. Do the thing now. Ok?" He moaned, pulling the merc back onto his cock forcefully.

Mac nodded as best as he could, trying to relax.

Nate released Mac's hair and formed a fist, suddenly striking his lover hard in the back of his head. The blow caused the merc's anal muscles to tighten even more, effectively aiding in milking Nate's orgasm from his twitching cock.

Mac spat the belt out, breathing hard as he felt Nate's cum filling him and the aching pain coming from his head. 

Nate pulled out, breathing hard. "How was that?" He managed between pants. "Am I doing better?"

Mac chuckled, letting his body go slack against the restraints. "That. Was amazing."


End file.
